


Of Pets and Petulance

by okparker



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gore, Horror, M/M, Mutilation, Rape/Non-con Elements, SORRY YALL, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, Sus Ass Shit, Violence, Yikes, ren cries a lot, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okparker/pseuds/okparker
Summary: Strade has always been good with his hands, but he's never had to be gentle before. He just can't help himself- his hands find their way to Ren's throat on their own.





	Of Pets and Petulance

**Author's Note:**

> in which parker is a disgusting human who writes horrific porn of gross awful boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for my gross porn yall. half of this aint even porn and it's just gross. lmao good luck

Ren whined at the feeling of the collar around his neck, coming to his senses slowly but surely. Where was he? What had happened last night? He wish he knew, but for now all he understood was that he was in a dark room and tied to a pole. He fell silent as he heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Every muscle in his body went tense. Every instinct screamed for him to get up and run, but of course he couldn't- being tied up really wasn't aiding the situation. He felt panic rise up in his chest, dark bubbles popping with each heartbeat. His head started to hurt from the lack of oxygen. Oh, he must've forgotten to breathe.

Of course. Breathing. He gasped in some air and tried to let it out in the form of a scream, but it caught in his throat. Apparently the footsteps getting closer had rendered him unable to react in a way other than trying to heave in some breaths.

Strade chuckled a bit to himself as he listened closely to the labored breathing. Ah, this one wasn't really much different than the others. He took his time walking down the steps and turning the corner to Ren's sight. Ren was silent as he took in the view of the man before him. He wanted to scream, to ask questions, to do anything; he couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to look fully into the man's eyes. Strade laughed again as he noticed all the little things in Ren's body language. Oh, he was going to absolutely ruin this boy.  
"You're awake, good! Good. Are you hungry?" Strade asked in a cheerful voice. Ren hurried to shake his head at the offer. He was scared that whatever this guy fed him would be poisoned. That made Strade's smile fade quickly.

"Don't be rude. If a host offers you food, you should always accept. Didn't you ever learn any manners?" He snapped, then took a deep breath.  
"No matter. I'll teach you. Let me ask again, are you hungry?" Strade's voice had returned to its original joviality. Ren hesitantly nodded this time, tears welling in his eyes. This seemed to please Strade much more.

"Okay, wonderful! I have just the thing for you." He went over to his mini fridge that he kept in the basement, usually stocked with nothing but beer, and took out a large freezer bag with a pinkish meat inside of it. Ren felt his stomach churn at the sight. What could that be? He didn't want to guess.

"Here, here, I'll feed you. Open up!" Strade singsonged. The tone made Ren feel even more ill. He opened his mouth hesitantly, his small frame shaking as his tail twitched. His tail? Oh, hell, he must've managed to free it sometime when he was unconscious! That meant Strade knew that he was different.  
Suddenly, Ren realized what was in the bag as Strade pulled out a long piece of meat.

Intestines. Pink and spilling from the bag.

Ren closed his mouth almost as tight as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to wake himself from the nightmare he'd found himself living in.

"Don't be that way! These are fresh as can be, only from yesterday, alright? Only the best for my little pet," Strade soothed. The words made Ren flinch. He didn't want to be a pet, he wanted to be anywhere but there. He kept his mouth closed tight. Strade sighed and grabbed the smaller boy by his chin, forcing his head up so he could look Ren in the eyes.

"Open your mouth, or I'll open it for you."

Ren hesitated before deciding to keep his mouth closed. No way would he bend to the will of this monster. He felt only the slightest relief when tears started to fall down his cheeks, followed by immense panic when he felt something metal pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes cautiously to see a knife against his face. 

"No," he gasped out, and in the time it took him to open his mouth and say that, Strade forced a piece of meat into his mouth with a bright laugh. Ren wanted to vomit. He felt his chest heave again, but with physical disgust rather than panic this time. He spat it out and sobbed.

This didn't please Strade one bit.

"Did I say you could do that? Did you just spit at me?" He said lowly. The tone made Ren tremble and whimper out a weak apology. Strade softened a bit at that.

"Alright. You're lucky this time. I'm going to be gentle with you, you're special. Just lick it up and I won't hurt you," he hummed, starting to stroke Ren's hair and touch his ears lovingly. Ren bawled as he leaned down to retrieve the discarded meat. He chewed it and swallowed it silently, tears streaking down his face. Strade grinned and watched closely, then grabbed Ren's chin to force his mouth open- he had to make sure Ren had actually swallowed it! He let go of Ren's face when he was satisfied with that.

"Now, we're going to put your mouth to even better use, how about that?" Strade said in a sugary sweet voice. Ren started to cry harder.

"Please, no," he pleaded, but deep down, he knew he didn't have a choice or any form of control. He watched with fearful and animalistic eyes as Strade undid his belt buckle, then pushed down his pants. No, no, no. The mantra repeated in his mind as his mouth was forced open again. No, please, no, please. He knew none of these thoughts would save him.

"Keep those teeth out of my way," Strade instructed simply before forcing his cock into Ren's mouth. Ren gagged and sobbed. He knew he was fully powerless now, but some part of him couldn't stop praying that someone would save him. The police could come down the stairs now, a wife or a friend of Strade's could find him and take him away, something, anything. He kept his mouth mostly open to accommodate so that Strade wouldn't be angry. The last thing he wanted to do was piss this guy off. 

Strade used Ren's mouth as he felt appropriate, thrusting in hard with varied assortments of groans and cusses. He didn't seem to care that Ren could hardly breathe. Oh, the only thing that could make this better for him...

Out of nowhere, Strade pushed his knife into Ren's shoulder, moaning as he watched the blood stain Ren's white tee shirt. Ren howled and sobbed around Strade, but to no avail. Strade only worked harder to fit himself into Ren's mouth and use it as necessary. 

Finally, finally, Strade came with a grunt and stepped away, taking his knife out with him before he started to get back into his pants.

"Good boy, my liebchen. You did wonderful. I think we'll have so much fun together," he praised in a sweet voice, a sugar that made Ren want to vomit. He felt horrible. Used, sick, hurt, all of the bad things one could feel. He breathed a sigh of relief when Strade retreated back up the steps. Poor Ren had no clue what was in store for him. Oh, poor Ren.


End file.
